winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 201/Cinélume Script
The Shadow Phoenix Intro/Recap Narrator: In the climactic battle, Bloom and the Winx Club fairies defeated the Army of Darkness with the help of the teachers and Specialists. The evil Trix, who masterminded the whole incident, were captured, and Magix was saved. However, this was only a prelude to the great challenges ahead. Scene: Darkar's Fortress *Layla is climbing the fortress.* Layla: No time. I'll be found out any second now. Chatta: Okay. Let's see now. Let me think. So, yes, this is it. No, no, no, wait, wait! I need to think about this for a second. Um, right. If I go to the left, the power will... Wait, wait wait! If I say three, she will turn, magic will converge. Yes, that's it! And so, in a nutshell, if we pull this off, I'm absolutely sure we can finally escape from this dreadful place. Amore: Oh well. I really hope it's better than your first fifty ideas. Chatta: Digit and Piff will stop midway to the sides. Digit to the right and Piff to the left. I'll count to 3 and then we all switch positions and converge to produce an unexpected magical impact on the wall. Tune: ''' But will the movements be coordinated and elegant at least? *Layla finally reaches her destination and falls inside.* '''Zing: Shh quiet! Someone's coming. Lockette: Who could that be? Digit: I wonder, hum. *Layla walks towards them. All the Pixies are scared. Amore faints. Lockette and Chatta hug.* Lockette: Who is it? Amore: Layla! You're alright. We thought you'd been captured, too! Layla: Yes, I was captured. Chatta: By that horrible creature? Layla: The Phoenix, yes. Luckily though, I was able to escape through the window of my cell. Locktte: Oh no you didn't. That's much too dangerous. Layla: How's Piff? Is she okay? Amore: Yes, she's fine. You must've been so worried about her. Chatta: After all, she is your bonded pixie. Tune: Piff, this no way to greet a visitor. Look up. See who's there. *Piff wakes up and is happy to see Layla. She makes noises in happiness Piff: Ah! Tootata! Patata! Toota patoota! Toota? Toota? Poota! *Digit translates it.* Digit: She said she's glad to see you, at least I think. Layla: Thanks, Digit. But there's no time for chit-chat. Chatta: You are going to be able to get us out, right? Layla: I'm not sure how, but I'm not leaving without you guys. *Layla tries to use a spell.* Layla: I'm too weak. I have no strength left. Lockette: I think the lock is on that wall. *Every one looks at the skeleton shaped wall.* Layla: Then... maybe... *Piff walks towards Layla telling something in baby language.* Amore: Layla, are you okay? Layla: I'll be fine. The Phoenix drained some of my powers. That's all. Digit: ''' We should get out of here quickly. '''Chatta: But our wings are covered with that disgusting tar and we can't fly. Layla: Everybody ready? *All the scared pixies say yes.* Chatta: This is no way for a pixie to travel. Tune: How undignified! Layla: I won't be able to climb like this. and I'm too weak to fly. Let's find the stairs. *Layla runs here and there searching for the stairs. Piff climbs up Layla's shoulder and falls in her sweater's hat. The phoenix sees Layla escaping with the pixies.* Darkar: So, the girl dares to attempt an escape from my fortress. Worthless pixies. You think you are safe with her, but how wrong you are. And as for you pesky little fairy, I will stop you with my shadow monsters. *Darkar summons the shadow monster.* Darkar: Arise, dwellers of the shadows. Heed at the summons of your master. Your prey is headed for the main entrance. To the girl... do what you want, but I need the pixies alive! *Layla pushes open a room.* Amore: We made it. Digit: Affirmative. We've reached the main level. Amore: We'll be able to get outside from here. Digit: Standby, everyone, while I switch on my data-glove, which will enable me to determine... Oh a power failure! Lockette: I think that's the exit but my magic is getting weak too. Chatta: That's right. I feel so drained. I can barely speak any more, that reminds me, did we know that... Layla: Wait, this isn't a good time. We'll chat later, okay? *She walks forward into the room. The shadow monsters appear. The pixies including Layla scream. All the pixies scream when they see not 1 but 3 shadow monsters.* Lockette: Layla, look.. *The monster takes them down with his drool.* Tune: Eeh. I got all dirty. *Another monster attacks them with his spikes. Layla rolls and saves them. She uses acrobatics to save herself and the pixies. The monster again tries to attack them with his drool but another monster goes down.* Chatta: One down. Yeah. Lockette: Let's not celebrate yet. Amore: Well, at least we can cheer on Layla. Yay! Go, Layla, go! *The monsters attack Layla and the pixies but since they were standing opposite to each other, they got destroyed instead. Layla starts running with Chatta now hanging on the tip of her hair.* Lockette: Help. *Layla pushes open another door and to their surprise it was the exit door.* Layla: We're safe. *The Phoenix appears.* Lockette: Oh no! It's the Phoenix! Amore: Oh my. *Layla tries to run.* Darkar: Foolish girl. You barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies. Layla: Never, I won't let you have them. Darkar: I find your meaningless bravery tiresome! But no matter, time to pay for your mistakes girl. *Darkar shoots dark magic at them, making Layla fall along with the pixies. Darkar takes the pixies from her. He attacks Layla with hes metallic hand. Layla uses a shield to protect herself.* Darkar: But how is that possible? You should be too weak. *Layla stands up and says* Layla: It's not so easy to beat a fairy! Darkar: Isn't it? *Darkar shoots another ray of dark magic. He then holds Layla with shadow tentacles. Layla: Huh? Oh, no! Ah! No! Darkar: Goodbye fairy. *Darkar drops her off his fortress. Layla screams.* Darkar: No one can survive a fall from this height. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Bloom: Woah, everything looks great. All of Alfea is getting ready for the party. *Kiko agrees.* Bloom: The others, I don't know. Where could they, oh there's Tecna. Tecna: 2.54 meters still to go. *Bloom laughs.* Bloom: Kiko, look, Musa is busy with the sound check. *Musa is playing a trumpet while the other students listen. Bloom enjoys the music.* Bloom: She sounds great. *Musa continues to play.* Bloom: Hey Musa, have you seen Flora? Musa: Yeah. She's with her flowers, of course. Scene: The Lunch Room *Flora is in the lunch room decorating.* Bloom: Hi Flora. This place looks amazing. You've outdone yourself this time. Flora: You think so, really? Bloom: You want some help? Flora: That's alright, I've got everything under control. Bloom: Oh, oh well then, maybe Stella needs some help with her chores. You seen her? Flora: Last I heard, she was off to do something "of utmost importance." Scene: Stella and Bloom's Dorm *Bloom goes to Stella's room and is shocked at the mess. Stella: Oh why now. It fit when I tried it on in the store. Why do these things happen to me? Bloom: Stella, are you OK? Stella: No, I'm not. Bloom: Oh, what a mess! Stella: Now, be a friend. Come and help me out. Bloom: Stella, what happened here? Stella: Look, it took me over 2 hours to to pick the perfect dress. Bloom: Oh! Stella: Now I find it doesn't fit well, so I take this other one but I think I wore it already. *Stella gets down on her knees* Stella: I beg you, Bloom, help me! Bloom: Stella. How can I help you? You're the fashion star or do you need my magic fire to tidy up your room? Stella: That is not the problem. Bloom: Look, I've got to go help someone who really needs it. Bye. Stella: No, don't go! Bloom: Stella, your outfits are fine. Stella: I really need your help. Bloom: Whatever you wear, you always look great. Trust me. Stella: But it's been so long since I went to a party with Brandon. I totally forgot which dresses he's already seen me in! *Bloom leaves her room and is walking down the hallway.* Bloom: Well since nobody needs our help, we'll just get busy with these peanuts. Scene: Alfea Corridor *Bloom sees a tiny seahorse with wings flying and is shocked.* Bloom: Hun, what was that? Hey there. Aren't you a cutie! Don't worry, I won't hurt you.What a nice little magic pet you are. Come, hop on little guy. *The pixie turns and flies away.* *Bloom jumps to grab it.* Bloom: Hey come here. *She grabs it.* Bloom: Gotcha! Oops! *The pixie quickly moved and flew away. It used magic to make bloom fall off the carpet. Bloom: Uh, what? Hey! *The pixie flies quickly as an escape.* Bloom: Hey wait. *Bloom gets up and follows the pixie.* Bloom: I don't think I've ever been here before. Hum, I'm not sure were I am but I think I'm getting near the southwest tower. *Unknowingly she walks towards an invisible gate.* Bloom: Oh I bet he went down here. Where is he? He must've gone through a wall. Hum, a door? It would be about here. *She opens the invisible door.* Scene: Magic Archive Bloom: Wow! *The keeper of the magic archive is surprised to see someone has found the hidden room.* Concorda: Well, what've you got to say for yourself? Bloom: This place is incredible! I mean the Alfea library is nothing compared to this! I wonder why I've never heard about it? Concorda: That's because no one is supposed to know about it. Look at you. First, you torment my Pixie Hippocampus, and then you sneak into Alfea's Forbidden Magic Archive. Bloom: I'm trying hard to wrap my head around this. Concorda: I am the Pixie Concorda. And these two magical animals are my friends. Bloom: How cute! Concorda: You know, it's my job to take care of the Magic Archive for Faragonda. And to keep out nosy students. Bloom: Should I leave? Concorda: Well, you could at least introduce yourself. Bloom: My name is Bloom and I got here by accident. But hey, what's a pixie? Concorda: Dear, we pixies are beings of magic and we often help fairies fight evil and perform there spells. Bloom: You help fairies? Concorda: Yes, in fact some fairies and pixies form deep connections, a bit like falling in love. Then the 2 become inseparable, like twin sisters. Bloom: Really? Concorda: We refer to this as "bonding," and it's a very special thing for pixies. Bloom: I wish I had a pixie of my own. What about you? Are you bonded to Faragonda? Concorda: No no no! I am bonded to this archive. Bloom: Don't you get lonely bonded to a room? Concorda: No, not me. Besides, I have magical animals to cheer me up and keep me company. They are called pixie pets! They live with us and lend us their talents. Bloom: Wow. *She realizes something.* Bloom: Oh no! The time! Concorda: What's wrong? Bloom: Big trouble. I'm going to be late for the party. Concorda: Then go now! Your friends, they must be waiting for you. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Flora: The party is starting. Stella: This is ridiculous. Flora: What could be taking Bloom so long? Stella: I'm sick of waiting already. After all, I'm the one who's supposed to be fashionably late. *Bloom still trying to get her shoe on.* Bloom: Coming. Stella: Hun. Bloom: Sorry I'm late. Stella: And not a minute too soon. *Kiko is flying towards the Winx with Bloom's hairband.* Flora: What happened to you? Are you OK? Bloom: Yes Flora. But I think I just shattered the land speed record for changing clothes. *Kiko makes Bloom wear the hairband.* Bloom: Thanks Kiko. How do I look. Is my hair OK? Stella: Can I say something? Bloom: Sure. It's the skirt, isn't it? Uh I tried... Stella: Hold still a minute, hon. I'm the fairy of beauty for a reason. Musa: ''' Listen. Recognize that sound? '''Flora: It sounds like the Specialists. Bloom: Hurry up, Stella. Stella: Hold on. You can't rush perfection, you know. Flora: They're coming. *The Winx go to the entrance and wait for the Specialists.* Stella: ''' Where? Who? When? '''Musa: That's funny. I'm sure I heard something. Flora: Me too. Could we both be wrong? Stella: Hey, there they are. Scene: Outside Alfea Bloom: Sky! Stella: Go Brandon! *The Specialists are racing. Riven wins.* Stella: Oh what a jerk! Flora: Riven almost hit them! Musa: Maybe he was showing the guys a new maneuver. *She laughs.* Brandon: Hi ! Riven: Oh come on, Sky, you're the one who said you wanted to make a splashy entrance! Bloom: Sky! Are you okay? Sky: Of course. Besides, a smooth landing would have been a little bit too predictable, don't you think? *Timmy arrives in the Red Fountain ship.* Tecna: It's Timmy! Timmy: ''' Hey girls! It's great to see you! '''Tecna: Welcome back to Alfea, Timmy. Stella: So you guys come all the way down here just to see us? Brandon: No, we came just to see you, sunshine! Bloom: Looks like they're about ready to start. Let's get going before we miss something. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard *Faragonda enters the scene.* Faragonda: Students, professors, welcome! *Everyone applauds.* Faragonda: After our struggle against the Army of Darkness, a lot of work needed to be done to restore our school to its former glory and if we were able to do so, it is largely thanks to the brave efforts of one fairy in particular. Bloom, would you come up here with me on stage please? Bloom: Oh! Flora: Well Bloom, that's great! Musa: Yeah, you go Bloom! They're waiting for you! Stella: No, hang on a second. *Stella removes Bloom's headband.* Stella: Oh yeah, that's more natural! Now you're ready to go and bask in the spotlight, girlfriend. Bloom: No way! We're the Winx. We're all in this together. I could never have done it without you guys! Flora: Haha! Do you mean it? Bloom: That's right! We're all going on stage Flora: Hahaha! *Stella gives some girls Bloom's headband.* Stella: Here, hold this, would you? *The girls walk on-stage.* Faragonda: And now, I declare the Alfea School for Fairies open! *Everyone claps and cheers. The cloth withers away from one of the fixed towers* Bloom: I hope the whole school year's gonna be like this. Flora: Me too! *The cloth turns into birds. They fly away.* Scene: Darkar's Fortress *Darkar points at the frightened pixies * Darkar: You will tell me the location of the Pixie Village. Digit: You are not authorized to access our data. *Lockette and Digit shiver in fear.* Darkar: Really?! Chatta: Hey, leave my friends alone, you bully. Oh! *Chatta realizes her mistake and puts her hand over her mouth.* Darkar: Very well! *Darkar uses a spell and puts Lockette and Digit to sleep.* Chatta: Lockette! Digit! Ah! Darkar: Excellent! I can already feel the strength of your powers. Your magic is mine! Now then, it's your turn. *The other pixies start to shiver.* Darkar: I'll go through you all one by one until you tell me where your village is. That's where you've hidden the Codex, isn't it? Chatta: Leave them alone! Uh! *Darkar uses his powers to remove his spell on Chatta. She falls on the table and tries to get up.* Darkar: Now speak... Chatta: Uh! Darkar: ...or suffer! Scene: Outside Alfea Sky: Bloom, you're very quiet. Is everything okay? Bloom: I'm fine, Sky. I just had a little adventure. Sky: What?! There was trouble and you didn't call your neighborhood Prince Charming?! Bloom: Well, not every adventure involves monsters. Sky: What happened? Bloom: Well, actually it's a funny story, and I kinda promised not to tell anyone. Sky: Hey! Am I just "anyone" to you then? Bloom: Oh, hahahahaha! Stella: And on top of it all, she had on this absolutely horrendous T-shirt and it was about... Bloom: But I have a feeling that this will be the year when I finally learn the truth about my birth parents. Sky: Well, you can count on the Specialists to help you. Stella: Did you see her outfit? That red hat made her look like a fire hydrant. *Everyone laughs except Riven.* Riven: Uff! Stella: Look who's here! Care to tell where you two have been hiding? Timmy: Tecna was showing me how to calibrate the simulator. Stella: Yeah, right. Do I even have to say anything at this point? Musa: And yet, you always do. It just wouldn't be Stella if she didn't have the last word. Brandon: Hey, it's getting late. We need to be heading back to Red Fountain. *The Red Fountain ship hovers in the air and sets off.* Flora: Hey Bloom. Bloom: Yes? Flora: Something's wrong with the trees. Stella: Bye guys! What are you doing? Where are you going? *Bloom goes towards the forest. Meanwhile, Layla puts the leaves of the trees to the side and huffs with every step she takes. The camera becomes blurry. Bloom sees her.* Bloom: Huh?! *Layla reaches the girls and starts to shiver and cry.* Bloom: My, are you okay?! *Layla is shown to be shaking and fainting the next second as we see through her eyes. It is pitch black.* Stella: Oh! Musa: Bloom, is she all right? *Tecna sends her ladybug towards Layla to analyse her.* Tecna: She's fine. She's just exhausted. Bloom: Come on, wake up. Come on, come on. *Piff falls out of Layla's hoodie. She snores.* Stella: Ugh, what is that? Bloom: Looks like... a pixie. It is! It's a pixie! But why would she have a pixie? Who is this girl? What could have happened to her? Ending Narrator: In our next episode of "Winx Club", Bloom and the others help their new friend, Layla, recover from her ordeal. Meanwhile, their mysterious enemy enlists some evil allies and they turn out to be old friends of the Winx! Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts